


Get With You

by SummerLouis



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M, ibsm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: この空の下で巡りあう奇跡を見せたい
Relationships: Ai Ibuki/Kazumi Shima, 伊吹蓝/志摩一未
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空，黑警伊吹设定，其实是小白领AU。  
> 我不拥有他们，肯定ooc。
> 
> 魔改剧情，应该是谈谈恋爱搞搞白月光。  
> 可能会含香坂/志摩以及其他各种可能出现的背景CP。

警视厅里盛传人手不足，以至于新建立的第四机动搜查队东拼西凑才集齐了所有的队员。没人看好这个临时部门，就连建立时都受到了层层阻碍。而另一桩让人议论纷纷的则是桔梗队长的大胆：伊吹蓝的名字大剌剌地挂在名单的末尾，凡是在警局里工作了有一定年岁的老人都在路过布告栏的时候忍不住摇头叹息，说真的是找不出人才了，才会找来这个小子。

当志摩拿着伊吹的资料四处询问对方到底做过什么事的时候，无论是分驻所还是搜查课都对其三缄其口，就算他去问搜查一课的故人，也被人挥着手从办公室里赶了出去：“问那小子干什么，你想和他搭档也真是嫌自己的命不够长。”

倒也不是没有资料，可内部档案里少得可怜的叙述停留在八年前，然后再也没了更新的踪迹。他一路问到已经退休的老前辈那里，人神神秘秘地让他去查一查八年前的入狱记录，他这才在上面找到了伊吹蓝的名字。

原来是这样，他想。他从罪犯信息库里找到伊吹的资料的时候反倒松了口气。他只顾着庆幸自己要面对的不是一张白纸，却忘了关押伊吹的那间监狱是只收容重刑犯的，也就是说，无论伊吹当年是做了什么入狱，如果没有四机搜成立作为契机，他可能一辈子都要在那儿呆着。

“你的搭档……有点特别。”

他想起桔梗交给他关于伊吹的资料时候欲言又止的表情，他极度信任的队长对他的选择并不持有支持态度，然而他很明白，这会是他不得不抓住的唯一一个稻草，没有搭档，他就得离开这儿，他并不想再失去这个机会，简直像是急病乱投医。后来仔细回想起来，这大概是桔梗联手阵马给他下的套，世界上哪里真有那么巧的事情。

得到资料后，他也无法勾勒出自己搭档的形象，像是基础侧写能力完全丧失了一般，直到见到搭档的那一天，他都不知道自己的搭档会是什么样的一个人。

在他的认知里，能被警视厅当做人才保释出来的人大概不会是什么简单角色，却没想到自己收获了一个躺在车前发呆，被他拿完装备下楼走神路过时一脚踹起来的傻子。

“你就是志摩了。”带着电子脚铐的人从地上一下子蹦起来，努努嘴，伸出手想与他握手，却被板着脸的人避开了，只能收回自己的手插进裤袋里，“我等你很久了哦，小志摩，上班第一天就迟到不是好习惯。”

“谁迟到了。”志摩下意识看眼手表，发现还有三分钟才到正式开始执勤的时间，转过头翻了个白眼，犹豫了一秒还是没用手中的文件夹砸伊吹的脑袋。“接下来的二十四小时请多关照。”他拿着车钥匙突然想起了一个问题，“你的驾照还在有效期内吗？”

“还在，但是我很久没开过车了。”伊吹答道，“太久没回东京了，我想赶紧熟悉一下道路。”

“那好，我来开车。”志摩亮了一下手中的车钥匙就准备上车，下一秒手里的钥匙却到了对方的手里，他看着空空如也的手，说话的尾音还没散尽，只觉得有点好笑起来。他甚至没看清他是怎么做到的，就只听到车门关上的回声。

把自己塞进副驾驶座后，志摩刚刚接好无线电，就被伊吹猛踩油门的后坐力给摁到了座椅靠背上，他嘟囔着让人注意限速，却听伊吹过于兴奋的声音混着从大开的窗外吹进的风一起传来：“我已经很久、很久没有回东京了，自从被调离之后，大概有快十年了吧。”

在监狱里就有八年，志摩在心里报出一个准确的数字，他想起自己手机装的定位App，专门是用来监管伊吹蓝的坐标的，突然胃里有那么点不舒服起来。幸好从分驻所出来的道路非常平坦，让他有时间听伊吹瞎扯，时不时搭上两句话。他有点紧张，不知道他们的第一个二十四小时最终会以怎样的方式结束。

“……他们和我说，要是我的搭档觉得我不合格的话会把我重新送回去，我建议你别那么做比较好，我不喜欢那里。”伊吹还在自顾自说话，用全然轻快的语气说着极为沉重的话题。完全没在意志摩并未回答他，直到遇到红灯停下，他才仿佛意识到这一点：“喂我说，小志摩有没有在听我说话？”

“如果没有你的话我也不会呆在这里了。”志摩非常小声且快速地回复了一句，还是被耳朵灵敏的男人给捕捉到了，后者听到这句话后笑起来。他低头填写着并不指望自己的搭档会写的执勤表，将可以提前填好的内容先全部记好。伊吹太吵了，一路喋喋不休，像是要将一直无人能倾诉的话在一天里全说完似的。“能闭嘴五分钟吗。”志摩被他吵得厌烦，“你不会是因为话太多才被关进去的吧。”

怎么可能。伊吹在墨镜后使劲眨眨眼睛，在绿灯亮起时又猛踩下油门。“是因为对人开了枪，狠狠打中了动脉。”他说，“你见过那种喷涌而出怎么都无法止住的鲜血吗？那很漂亮，会让人觉得生命的确是美的。”

“那你知道日本的警【】察，即使是有配枪的那部分，90%的人这辈子都没有开过枪吗？”志摩在外套下握住自己的手枪枪柄，很快又松开。他岔开了话题：“更何况机搜绝大部分时候并不会参与抓捕。”

“哎？哎哎哎？”伊吹的情绪波动很好地体现在了并不怎么抗震的轿车上，忽快忽慢地车速让志摩皱起眉头，“总觉得自己亏了……”他小声嘀咕着，转念一想他们根本没给他配枪，心里平衡了一些，转而努力让车尽量平稳一些，他不知道志摩是不是晕车，总之他的搭档脸色不太好，他觉得自己还是别那么大惊小怪才好。他早就在签署协议的时候明白自己不该奢求，能够呼吸自由的空气已经是他从未想到的事情了。

志摩当然不晕车，他只是在思考，但他觉得没必要让伊吹知道自己在评估他是否合格。他在想桔梗队长说的那句“他的去留全部取决于你”，他自己够资格评判一个人吗？他也无法说明自己是否会辜负这份来自上级的信任。

东京一如志摩所愿那般风平浪静，如果撇去他们遇到了一个路怒症司机，差点和暴力执法的伊吹大打出手的话，他们的第一次搭档可以说是非常波澜不惊了。当然，志摩在交警赶来解决纷争之后，狠狠揪着伊吹的领子骂了他一顿。

“你要真觉得上班第一天就因为和普通人打架而上电视社会版再写检讨和被关禁闭很好玩的话我不介意你现在就去揪着那个司机再打一顿。”志摩比伊吹矮上不少，揪起他衣领的时候没什么威慑力，得亏他们这是在车内，不然伊吹大概会忍不住笑出来。

“没真想动手，我说，小志摩你也太紧张了。”伊吹一双笑眼藏在墨镜后面，转几下自己的手腕后握上志摩的手，将他的手从自己的衣领上拿下来，握在手心里，“还是说，你在担心？”

“谁会担心你啊？我担心自己的工作而已。“志摩嘟囔着想抽出自己的手，却发现伊吹的力气比他预想的要大很多，都快把他的手给捏红了。他仍然嘴硬着，可伊吹看着他的眼神却愈发认真。

“小志摩啊，”伊吹开口道，“逞强可不好……”

无线电广播在车内响起打断了他们的争吵，两人同时闭嘴，交换了个眼神。播报中的地点离他们目前所在的地方不远，这半天过于无聊，唯一值得被记录下来的或许是伊吹时不时的超速行为，可志摩决定对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。警情播报说有人被重击头部，不知道是否要定性为抢劫案件。

车停在狭窄巷口，坐落在居民区的商业街只能用双腿进入。他们到达的时候，警戒线已经被拉起来。阵马和他的搭档，那个警察厅的二代小子正拿着记事本询问证词，阵马一把拉过志摩，轻声问他：“你的搭档……没惹麻烦吧？”

“暂时没有，我能解决。”志摩点头后压低声音，心领了同事的好意关切，并阻止了阵马想接着往下说的举动，抓过蹦蹦跳跳漫无目的地在第一现场四处绕圈的搭档的帽衫帽子，将他拉到自己身边来。“我假设你没有出过现场。”

“去过，不过在我还出现场的时候，我是那个在警戒线边上赶走无关人士的角色。”伊吹接过被塞进手中的纸笔，被人推去问询受害者在被袭击前就餐的饭店的工作人员的情报。他抓抓头发换上笑脸，冲进那几个作为目击证人被留在现场的女孩子围成的圈内，开始嘻嘻哈哈地问询起来。

“那小子真的能行么。”远处，阵马还试图拉着志摩说些什么，“我问了老朋友，他进去的原因可不简单……”

“不要紧的，也只有他了。”志摩随口敷衍了几句，急匆匆地赶向自己的搭档，没注意到阵马在他背后担忧的眼神。短短半天也不知道他们是怎么磨合的，阵马扭头和自己的小搭档说了几句，至少他带的那个小子也让人头大得很，他也无暇太管别人的事情。

伊吹长着一张很受女孩子欢迎的脸，加上他乐于展示自己性格里过分活泼的一面，很容易让人放下戒备。他三两下就把话给问完了，回到志摩身边，还带着没褪去的营业笑脸：“嗒哒！问完了，她们说，寺迁先生就是在吃完饭出来之后被人从后方用某样东西打晕了的，嫌疑人拿走了寺迁先生身上的某样东西就跑走了。被害人还在医院里我们应该问不了话吧？所以我猜想是边上沾着血的铁质招牌，那玩意儿还挺重的，看起来凶手应该力气不小。”

“把你刚才说的都记下来，我们去看看监控。”志摩站在街角的监控摄像头下，等他走过去后瞥一眼他空荡荡的记事本，揶揄道，“你一会儿写报告的时候准备写‘我问询之后记得那些姑娘说了’之类的吗？人脑是会用感情欺骗自己的，别说什么你的大脑很可靠，我不信任你的脑子。”

“小志摩这么说话可有点伤人啊……”伊吹歪歪嘴角，合上本子塞进口袋里，拽着自己的帽子边沿，从里面摸出一个设备，在志摩面前晃了晃：“你不是在我身上放了录音笔，都录下来了，我还写什么。”

“这不是借口。”志摩从他手里把录音笔夺了回来，关掉开关。在伊吹想要抢走它之前，顺手将它塞进了人的口袋里。他拍拍愣在原地的人的肩膀，挥手示意他跟上：“写完报告之后记得还给我。”他低头看到伊吹运动裤边角掩着那个闪着绿灯的电子脚铐，很快移开了视线。

安全距离，他在心里告诫自己。他一早就知道如果在执勤时间内，伊吹未经允许离开自己太远的话，就会触发警报，然而对方好像毫不知情的样子，他便不再特地说明，以免给自己添更多麻烦。像是在牵狗绳一样，他突然被自己的这个想法给逗笑了，掩着嘴短促地笑起来。

伊吹应了他一声，满脸困惑，却仍然小跑两步跟上志摩的步伐，嘴里还不免嘀咕着“小志摩最好了”，手却在想要搭上对方的肩膀前，在人背后的虚空中滑落，收了回来。

还不行，他想。

即使是在收容所里待到要被强制安乐死的前一天才被人因为不得不为之的理由所捡回去了的流浪狗，也不会那么轻易就开始信任自己的新主人。他知道轻信别人是自己最大的人格缺陷之一，他已经不是十年前的青年人了，即使冲动也能够控制住自己。

至少对于名为伊吹蓝的人类来说，在名为志摩一未的搭档没有向他交付一定的信任之前，他不会将自己的一切全盘托出。


	2. Chapter 2

志摩一未到没想过他们的第一个二十四小时如此跌宕起伏。

概括来说，在这一天中，他们抓住了一个嫌疑人，发现了没在深海下的游鱼的一丝踪迹，还有被撞坏了一辆车——他在写执勤报告的时候忍不住想，上岗第一天就为了逼停嫌犯，被连人带车一起撞飞、差点死在路上这种“壮举”，在整个机搜的历史上都可以算是独一无二了吧。

“你能不能做事之前过一过大脑？这不是黑帮火并，不是你死我活拿命对赌就能解决问题的。”他在填写执勤报告的时候还是忍不住想骂躺在沙发上玩手机的伊吹，“车撞坏了，你接下来想用跑的来执勤吗？”

他也不知道自己是为了什么而撒气。他隐约意识到用最大的代价最快达成目标对于伊吹来说就和出门不锁门一样稀松平常到无须在意，这种大大咧咧的搭档对他而言根本就是死敌。

“可是当时是小志摩开的车，你也同意了我们得用极端一点的方式把那辆车逼停不是么。”伊吹从自己的手机屏幕上回过神来，反扣屏幕后坐起身。他在搜索检讨书的书写模板，要知道他上一回碰这些东西得往上追溯八九年，就连在监狱里和人打架也不过是被关紧闭罢了，早就生疏了文书写作这种东西。

“我没在说车的事，笨蛋。”志摩翻了个白眼，动静大得连在研究新分驻所的厨房、考虑做一顿什么夜宵的阵马和九重都惊动了。他摆摆手示意自己这儿没事，本还想再说几句，却觉得自己说什么都是无用功，干脆作罢。

房间里蓦然静下来，只留下烧水煮面的声音和敲击键盘的声音相互映衬着。空气仿佛凝固了似的，即使是401车的两位搭档也只敢压低了声音说话。

“这又算是哪一出啊。”阵马嘀咕着向九重抱怨，也没期待后者会跟他一起吐槽，“早上还说他能解决，志摩这看起来可不像能解决的样子。”

“他们两个，有什么问题吗？”九重不明白其中的症结所在，或者说他不甚在意。他只记得前来报到那一天，我孙子豆治特地告诉他，他的同事之中可能会有一些危险人物，但是他无需太在意。他见到伊吹的第一天就知道这个“危险人物“指的是他，可现在他总觉得志摩才是那个更危险的存在。

“没事，你之后会明白的。”阵马语重心长地说着，拍拍小搭档的肩膀，毫不意外收获九重一个困惑的眼神。

志摩在回顾下午的出警情况，绞尽脑汁将他们的行动写得合法合规。嫌犯安本最后是被伊吹押回来的，至于抓捕过程，在撞车后的部分两人在回来的路上就达成了共识，他们都想避而不谈。那时候他们挤在401车的后座上，隔着被他们夹在中间的嫌疑人，不断争吵着撞坏了车究竟是谁的责任。

达成共识的后续就是志摩的报告隐去了许多细节，最后只剩下一个大致的轮廓：伊吹追上了犯人并制服了他，与赶到的志摩一起将犯人羁押归案。

“哦我知道了！”伊吹猛地从沙发上弹了起来，捧着自己的手机像是什么珍宝似的，走到志摩边上的位置，抽出纸笔就写起来。志摩不知道他到底是在干什么，直到“检讨书”几个龙飞凤舞的字出现在纯白纸上，他才扭过头爆发出一声笑来。搜索检讨书的写法？这人是小学生吗？不，或者说——

“你是白痴吗。”志摩叹口气，告诫自己对伊吹生气并没有任何作用，生气并不能改变他拿了把不知道哪儿来的玩具枪威胁嫌疑人，以至于自己差点被吓出心脏病的感受，“照着网络上的参考写检讨？你不如先和我检讨一下，在让你去追犯人之前你是怎么答应我的？”

伊吹手底下的笔一顿，在白纸上画出一条并不好看的痕迹，他将写废了的纸捏成一团丢到一边，扭头看向自己的搭档，视线落到对方缠着绷带的手腕上，很快又移开了视线。他想起那辆被撞翻的轿车，和在安全气囊缓冲下仍然蹭破了额头的搭档，和志摩在同意他用跑的去追嫌疑人时紧皱着眉头。

他语气低沉得像只被主人训斥了的小狗：“别做危险的事情，随时汇报位置。”

接着，他很快接着为自己开脱道：“第一，我身上没有任何实质性武器；第二，你有我的GPS定位；第三，我们把犯人抓到了，综上所述——”他笑呵呵地凑近了志摩，像是中学放学时在路边调戏女高中生的混混，“我就是吓唬了他一下，我们没有任何损失嘛。”

没有任何损失？志摩推开伊吹几乎凑近到他脸颊边上的脑袋，往边上再挪了一个座位，一瞬间就不太想理睬他。他始终觉得自己看不透伊吹，就像现在他们并肩坐在那么长条的桌子上，伊吹抬手就能揽住他的肩膀或是拍拍他的脸颊，可他却规矩地将手放在膝盖上。一个标准的安全距离，也没那么安全。

“谁告诉你没有损失了。”他说着用手指戳了人额头，“搭档的精神损失也是损失。”

他想起自己站在逼仄厂房内肾上腺素不断飙升的体验。一切的不安只因为伊吹冷淡又坚决的动作。他不知道该如何开口，讲述当他从被撞翻的车中艰难地爬出来，发现身上的配枪不见踪迹时的极度紧张。他在那一刻感到了害怕，害怕伊吹在离开前顺走了他的枪，害怕他会直接给嫌犯来上一枪，害怕他就此逃离。

执勤第一天就丢枪？他大概值得一个被开除的公文。

尽管他最后在被撞得不成样子的车厢里找到了丢失的左轮，却无法忘记伊吹在昏暗库房里吓唬嫌犯时候的冰冷模样。仿佛那个在他耳边喋喋不休如同青春期男孩的人是另一个人格似的。

他不是没有见过看待宰羔羊的冷淡眼神，在与黑帮打交道的年轻岁月里，他见过这种与刽子手如出一辙的麻木，他不过是没想到会在自己的搭档眼中再次看到让他感到瑟缩发抖的可怕神情罢了。

“好嘛好嘛，我下次不那么干了。”伊吹从自己口袋里摸出那把只能发出逼真音效的玩具枪放在桌上，像是被家长训斥了胡闹行径的幼童，“但是这把枪真的做得很像，我没想到玩具都能做成这副模样，还是我们去玩具店要监控的时候，店长送的。”

“哪个店长会送你那么大个人这玩意儿啊？”志摩回想了一下当时的场景，忍不住抱怨说，“直说是你顺走的我就不追究了，至少别说得那么冠冕堂皇。明明是个刑警，却像个混混一样。”

“可能习以为然了吧。”他没有否认，说着将枪举起，转身对准远处的玻璃窗，扣下扳机，还假装被后坐力侵袭般往后弹了一下，几乎要靠到志摩身上。志摩推了他一把，把人给推远了些，看他从枪口摘下一朵皱巴巴的人造花，放到他手边。

这是哪个年代用来哄姑娘的把戏？志摩忍不住腹诽，却又看到笑着的伊吹，把这话咽进了肚子里，“我又不是小姑娘，不吃你这一套。”他自认自然地转换了话题，“队长说明天九点下班前要看到我们两个的报告和检讨书，现在是三点，还有六个小时。”

“好嘛，我知道志摩酱你是害羞了。”伊吹将那花留在桌上，拿起自己的纸笔和手机绕过桌子坐到志摩对面，“有点饿了，今晚有东西吃吗？”

早已各自找了位置躺下的401两位同僚并没有理睬伊吹，九重抬起眼皮示意他看看灶台，已经放凉了的面条孤零零地搁在那儿。他走过去拿起两只碗，将其中一份放在写报告的人手边，三下五除二解决了自己那份，老老实实趴在桌上写起报告。

志摩摇头，他明明半点胃口都没有，却感受到肠胃里因为太久没有进食的不适。他盯着屏幕上的光标，执勤记录还差一个尾巴就能写完。写完再吃吧，他告诉自己说，可双手放在键盘上却一个字都打不出来。伊吹坐在他的对面就是个错误。他干脆撑着下巴看自己的搭档写检讨书。

伊吹的字算不上好看，甚至带着刻意为之的歪扭，然而他照着亮着的手机屏幕抄写模板又努力填写的模样傻乎乎的却让人觉得他的本性或许不坏。他不知道自己为什么突然有了这种想法，看到伊吹时他总会想起在老家养的那只狗，明明是小时候的事情，可近来却总被勾起回忆。

那些回忆不糟糕，但是他却很少会回忆起来。总是因为工作而不着家的父亲与养了只小狗排解他外出上学后的烦闷的母亲，对于他来说好像已经是两个符号了。

深夜总会让人胡思乱想。他抹了把脸，将最后遗留的文字写完。他还深感意外原来六年过去他对于这些东西仍然是熟悉的。即使是在自我逃避的岁月里，他仍然没有忘记这些曾经拼了命才习来的技能。

合上笔记本电脑的屏幕，志摩随手拿了个枕头就趴在桌面上想眯上一会儿。墙上的指针马上要滑向四点，他们差不多也该去换班了。就凑合一下吧，他合上眼睛倒在自己的电脑上的时候脑子里只剩下一个念头，好像半点都不在意一会儿起来的时候一定会脖子酸疼。

伊吹写完最后一个字后抬头，正想问志摩能不能替他看看这检讨书是不是符合桔梗队长的喜好，他写得都有些手酸，太久没写字的后果是提起笔来都不知道字该怎么写了。前一半歪歪扭扭像个小学生，后一半才勉强找回了些手感。

没曾想志摩干脆在桌上睡了过去。

这人睡着的时候可比醒着的时候讨喜多了。伊吹收拾好面前的稿纸，尽可能地降低自己的声音，从椅子上挪下来，想慢慢挪回自己占据的沙发上。然而他没走两步就转了身，拿起不知道是谁丢在椅背上的毯子，盖到志摩身上，又坐回原来的位置上，看着自己搭档睡觉。

像只终于不闹腾了的仓鼠，他想。这举动挺怪的，看着一个和自己差不多大的男人睡觉从某种角度上来说还不如让他去车后座睡一宿。但他就是动弹不得。二十四个小时足够他搞清原来志摩一未是个嘴硬心软的人，即使他再胡闹，只要不触及原则，表现出满腔正义，就足够他交付信任。

自己是否真的值得信任像是个二元辩证考题，他想他自己都说不清自己的属性。正如他一贯以为自己短暂的卧底生涯和两面通吃的走钢丝与被捕根本是一个硕大的局，他的人生就是被这些东西裹挟着坠入深不见底的黑暗的。而机搜最终成为了他的救命稻草，或者说志摩是，让他在那团泥泞之中看到离开的曙光。

天逐渐亮起来了。

阵马起床的时候还意外今晚是个平静得过了头的晚上，他在机搜那么多年，很少能睡那么踏实的一觉，刚想问是不是有人帮他们把活都做了，却在看到餐桌上面对面趴着睡着了的两个人后把话咽了回去，还不忘敲打九重，让他动作轻一点。

桔梗结束了值夜的工作过来敲门时，也被号称心思细腻的老同事给推到了门外。

“那两个大概写报告写到了天亮。”阵马耸耸肩，在门外和人轻声聊着，“伊吹那小子看起来就不擅长这些，一个检讨书都写了一个晚上还查了不少资料。剩下的执勤报告，财产损坏报告和新车申请应该都是志摩一个人写的。”

“我看起来像会把他们硬从床上拽起来交报告的队长吗。”桔梗笑着揶揄了一句，看着表点头，“不过记得别让他们睡过头了。”

合上的门后，志摩早就睁开了眼睛。活动着被压得麻木的手臂，从肩上捞住滑落的毯子，看到对面撑着头小憩，看起来是不知不觉睡着，连眼镜都没摘，随时都会倒下去的搭档，摇了摇头。

也不知道给他留了那么大张沙发结果空着的意义是什么。

他红着眼睛收拾好了桌面，晃晃伊吹的肩膀：“天亮了，醒醒。”过分轻柔的声音让伊吹以为自己听错了，清醒后的下一秒就听到人毫不留情的吐槽，“这么就睡着了不怕脖子折了吗？”

“天亮了。”伊吹露出个傻乎乎的笑容，重复着这句话，“下次志摩酱也别睡桌子了吧，沙发够大，可以一起睡。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”志摩愣在了打印机面前，甚至忘记按下启动键。

“嗯，一起睡沙发？”伊吹揉揉眼睛，重复一遍。

“算了。”志摩决定不去计较那与众不同的外星人脑回路，还是接受了这份好意，在背对伊吹的方向，勾起了嘴角，“真是个笨蛋。”


End file.
